Why Him?
by I Love Hott Evil Men
Summary: He paniced after the information got through to him, not thinking properly before his impulse. This is what happened.


**Author's Note:** My very first Final Fantasy 7 fic ever! I'm hoping people will like it and I really like the idea I got, but it might end up sucking anyways.

**Warning:** This has mpreg in it. Yes, my first Final Fantasy 7 fic is mpreg. Maybe ooc...

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own it? I didn't think so either.

**Why Him?**

Cloud rolls onto his back and looks at his lover. He smiled a small smile and started to run his hand through his lover's hair, through the raven black night hair he loved so much while looking at his face with his own gentle and calm. He loved him so much and was happy to be with him. Cloud gently kissed his eye and then put his forehead against his since he hardly ever got the pleasure to see his full face because it's half covered all the time. His lover's eyes started to open as he groaned at the sudden light.

When he could actually see, since he was half awake, he saw Cloud's blue eyes. His eyes softened only a little as he sat up in the bed and ran a hand through his hair. His favorite way to wake up in the morning, seeing Cloud's blue eyes. The most beautiful part of his lover's body and also his most favorite part as well. He rose from the bed and started to get dressed, Cloud following his lead. When the two were fully dressed they went downstairs to the shop where they found Tifa cleaning the counter. "Cloud, there was a call for you. It was from a customer. They want you to deliver a package." Tifa informed to Cloud as she put the rag away when she was done cleaning the counter top.

He was about to reply until felt vomit start to come up so instead of answering he ran to the nearest bathroom instead. Once there in the bathroom he lifted the lid to the toilet and let himself vomit freely into it. This has been happening for a few weeks now and he has even seen the doctor, supposedly getting feedback sometime soon. His doctor is an elderly man and often forgets to give the information when he gets it so it doesn't often come fast. After awhile he finally ceased his vomitting and then sat on the tiled bathroom floor, putting his head down on the toilet seat to rest. He then heard footsteps from behind him and then a hand on his shoulder. There was no need to look and see who it was. He already knew, "I'm okay, Vincent."

"You sure don't seem like it. You've been sick for awhile now. Are you sure you're able to make that delivery?" Vincent asked as he rubbed Cloud's back. He already knew what the answer was since Cloud will do it even if he is sick, just to prove he was alright. Cloud nods as a reply and gets to his feet with vincent helping a little, then leaves the bathroom and went towards tifa. She looked like she was worried. "Where's the package?" He asked. Tifa got the package from behind the counter and gave it to for delivery. Before Cloud got out the door Tifa says, "Be careful." She had a bad feeling that something horrible was going to happen, but only gave a hint about it when she said that. He left after Tifa said that and rode on his bike off to deliver. Vincent still stood in front of the counter as he listened to the motorbike leave until there was no sound of an engine. To be honest, he was a little woried himself, but he showed only indifference on the outside.

'He'll be fine.' He thought to himself, though it sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself.

As Cloud rode on his bike he thought of all the possiblities of the results he will recieve. The result that keeps popping into mind is that he has a disease and that he might die soon or that he's just feeling louzy. Even if he has been like this the past few weeks, it could be too much stress. He made it to the house he had to deliver the package to and parked his bike then walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He checked the address on the package, assuming that it might be the wrong address, but it was the right house so assumed no one was home. He sat the package on the doorstep, goes on his bike and rides off. After awhile he decided to take a trip to the cliff where the rusted old sword is to rest for a minute and check the messages on his cell phone.

Once he got there he stopped his bike and took out his cell phone to check his messages. He listened to them all, most was just battering, and started to close it until suddenly it started to ring. Looking at the ID he found that it was his doctor so he answered, "Hello." An elderly voice rang from the otherside of the line as the other answered, "Cloud, this your doctor. I have news for you." Cloud's heart began to race so fast that he thought he was going to have a heart attack as he drew in a shaky breath as fear rose. "Yes?" He replied shakily. He could hear the doctor rumage through papers and clear his throat, " We ran through all the tests and the results have not changed anytime over any of the tests. Come to find you are pregnant." Shock coursed through his body as his cell phone slipped from his hands and onto the ground. He couldn't believe it. He was pregnant.

He couldn't hear a word the doctor was saying. He couldn't hear the doctor telling him how he could get pregnant if he's male. He couldn't hear the doctor explain the procedure of pregnancy. Nothing. The only thought on his mind was Vincent. How was he going to take this news? Would he be mad? Hateful? Would he not want him anymore? These questions and worries ran ramped in his head causing him not to think clearly or logically. He knew one thing, he didn't want Vincent to know. He could get an abortion? No. He wasn't going to kill it. He didn't want that. Then another thought came to mind...running away. He could run off and that way he didn't have face Vincent or kill the baby. Making his decision, he revs up his bike and rides off away from the city.

As the day progressed and got late, Vincent sat waitng for Cloud to get back after visiting Cid, but saw no sight of the blonde anywhere. This worried him since his blonde lover isn't well to begin with and hasn't been for awhile now. It was late and his lover should be back by now. It doesn't take long to deliver a package. Though, maybe if he was lucky, Tifa might've seen him around somewhere. Said person came into the eatery and set some groceries down on the counter, starting to put things away. Vincent went over and stood there, "Have you seen Cloud?" Tifa looked up from what she was doing, replying, "No, I haven't. He hasn't came back yet?"

Vincent said nothing to tifa about that. There was no need to say anything. She understood what he was saying and this worried her as well. He turned away from her and ran out to find his blonde lover. He was off and gone before she say anything and panic. He went as fast as he could, the bad feeling getting stronger yet.

At the moment, Cloud was still riding on his bike at top speed, his goggles over his eyes. He looked up from the ground ahead of him and at the sky to find grey clouds above him, which was very bad news. He opened the part of his bike that held his swords and got out his signature sword then closing his sword compartment. He looked ahead and slammed his breaks when he saw the one winged demon just a few feet in front of him. He came to a stop and got off his bike, glaring at the man before him. Sephiroth. His smirk was plastered on his face as he saw the blonde clench one hand into a fist and the other hand gripped tighter around the hilt of his sword.

"It's nice to see you, Cloud." Sephiroth's deep calm voice rang. This ticked the blonde off to no end. He hated him so much. He dashed towards the man with his sword ready for attack. Sephiroth, obviously, blocked the his attack with ease. The man jumped back and Cloud followed after him, their swords clashing over and over again, jumping everywhere to dodge blows that they couldn't block. "What's wrong, Cloud? You're weaker than the last time I saw you." Sephiroth examined as their blades clashed with the other. Cloud didn't answer and only tried to slash at him.

He missed and ended up getting stabbed in the shoulder as he landed on the ground. The older man took the blade out of his shoulder and slashes at the blonde, but not before Cloud rolled to his left to avoid the assult. He jumped to his feet and blocked the next attack, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Tired already? That's a shame." Sephiroth said in a sarcasticly calm tone. Sephiroth started to push him back...

Vincent, on the other hand, heard the clashing of blades not far from where he was and noticed that there were darker clouds than what there were in the city. As he drew closer to the sound of the blades he went even faster than before. Though when he got there...

Cloud's sword flew out of his hand as he landed on the ground, his sword landing in the ground a few feet away from him, out of reach. Sephiroth pulled his sword back and then...

Blood was oozing out of Cloud's chest where Sephiroth stabbed him to his death and Vincent saw not only that, but the smirk that was on man's lips as he did this horror. Before Vincent could do anything Sephiroth was gone, back into the darkness. He went to Cloud's side, rested on his knees, set his lover's head onto his lap and caress the young blonde's cold features on his face. He only shed a few tears for he refused to cry, but he did grieve. Awhile of sitting there he got up, grabbed onto the sword of his lover's and started to dig a hole, grave if you will, for Cloud. Cloud deserved the grave that he was making.

Soon after he buried his blonde lover he left to get back to the eatery, riding his lover's bike. As soon as he got there Tifa, Denzel and Marlene came running towards him asking where Cloud was. He walked past them to the doorway of the stairs then stopped and without turning around said, "He's dead." With that he left going upstairs to his and Cloud's room, shutting the door behind himself then locking it. He noticed that there was a message on the answering machine so he pressed the 'play' button.

_Cloud. It's your doctor. I have got the results and come to _

_find out you're pregnant. Call me back so I can give you_

_more specific information._

Vincent just stared at the phone as the message ended. He was shell shocked at the information. The message kept going through his head and as it did it became more and more upseting. Cloud, his lover, died and was pregnant with his child. He looked down at the floor in despair.

There was only a single tear that shed as he threw the phone at the wall in anger. His hand went to his face, "Why him...Cloud..."

* * *

End of oneshot. To be honest, it really sucked in writing but I thought thte idea was good. It's also very OOC, but I tried not to...it's my first Final Fantasy 7 fic so give me a break... 

Review.


End file.
